fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy Marvell (CC)
|status = Alive|magic = |weapons = Shurikens Throwing Knifes|image gallery = Yes}}Wendy Marvell '(ウェンディ マーベル ''wendi maaberu) is a young yet extremely powerful Sky Dragon Slayer, and prominent member of the famous Orochi's Fin guild. Wendy is considered the pride and joy of Orochi's Fin, and has previously given the guild a monsterous boost in popularity due to her crushing defeat of the opponent guilds in the X793 Grand Magic Games. Wendy's popularity has given her many aliases, two of which are '''Sky Empress (空の 皇后 sorano kougou) as well as Blue (ブルー buruu). Appearance Wendy is a cute and petite young lady with flowing, silky blue hair that is held into two pigtails on the side of her head with pink bows, while the rest of her hair falls down her back and over her shoulders. Wendy has large brown and curled, feminine eyelashes, which is one of her more prominent features. Wendy has a unique and healthy blush to her face, which is pink in tone, giving her a doll-like appearance.Wendy's clothing consists of a small strapped dress, with yellow and blue wave-like designs all across. A large white bow is tied to the upper center of the dress, and wing-like decorations are attached to her upper arms and ankles. Upon her success at the Grand Magic Games, the guild master of Orochi's Fin decided to purchase Wendy a new outfit, a gift that she always loves. This outfit consisted of a white and crimson kimono with large spacey sleeves that go well over Wendy's hand, to conceal large retractable blades, that she uses for combat. The "dress" of the kimono is a crimson red, with an oversized bow tied around the waist of the kimono. However, unlike the typical kimono, Wendy's ends even before her knees, revealing her legs, and her barefeet, a sign of her refusal to wear any type of shoes. Personality Wendy has a shy and caring personality, and often tries to make friends wherever she goes, although this can sometimes be difficult for her simply due to overall awkwardness, which stems from her extremely limited social contact growing up as an orphan. Wendy has also been shown to be much smarter than she lets on, and is able to outwit even the sharpest of adults. Wendy is known to be very kind and respecting of her elders, and never has been one to step out of her place in societies hierarchy. Wendy can be extremely stubborn when it comes to some things, like protecting or helping her friends. In the Grand Magic Games, Wendy was faced by a powerful S-Class mage from Quatro Cerberus, who had nearly defeated her. Wendy always finds the willpower and hope to keep fighting, like she did in this instance. Wendy completely annihilated the mage, simply because of her refusal to fall and let her friends down. History Wendy's backstory has origins that are unknown even to her, and simply all she remembers was fighting for her since age 6 in the backstreets of Crocus. Wendy had lived in Crocus ever since she had awoken from a coma in a dark alleyway, with no memory of her past or how she got there. After discovering that society wanted nothing to due with her, Wendy resorted to living in the alleys of Fiore's capital, along with other orphaned children or homeless misfits. Wendy viewed these people as her family, as they kept her fed and safe, and she did the same. Wendy was fine with her rougher lifestyle, until she awoke on November 15th X787, which is the day know known by most as the Black Parade. A powerful dark guild with a large army had breached the walls of Crocus, and had begun murdering innocent civilians and burning the city to ash. A squadron had found Wendy and her "family" taking shelter in the ruins of a building, and the soldiers immediately slaughtered all of the adults and children, right in front of Wendy. For reasons even unknown to her, Wendy was able to escape, and flee to the heavily-fortified castle, at the center of the capital. The Fiore Royal Army were able to fend off the attack, but not without taking major casualties and damages in the process. While the war-torn citizens of Crocus began to rebuild their fallen society, Wendy took it upon herself to help those in need, just like her family always told her too. Wendy quickly became known as Blue '(ブルー ''buruu) by the needy citizens of the capital, and earned a name for herself to as far as Freesia Town, the home of the Orochi's Fin guild. The guild master was intrigued by the young girl's exploits, and quickly sent a letter to her regarding a membership to their guild. Grasping at a chance for family again, Wendy accepted the offer, and quickly rose through the popularity ranks of the guild, becoming its crown jewel. Physical and Magical Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Despite preferring to avoid combat, and especially close-range confrontations, Wendy can combine unarmed attacks with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in order to make up for her reduced size, making the blows she lands stronger and increasing their range with the wind currents characteristic to her Magic. This, on top of the fact that Wendy frequently trains her stamina and muscle in the guild's training hall, makes Wendy a compact fighting machine, and she is able to take on even some muscle men. '''Extreme Durability: '''Despite her frail build, Wendy is able to take the blunt of most fully-powered magical attacks with little to no damage, as well as counteract them immediately after contact. This is shown when Wendy was training with her guild master, and the latter used Jutsu Shiki to write an electricity rune on Wendy, which she was able to resist and counter with a Sky Dragon's Roar. '''Immense Magical Energy: '''Although her size may not seem like it, Wendy contains so much magical energy, it can be felt within a miles radius of her. Her magical energy, when released fully, has the power of 10,000 men, as her guild master tells her. With this amount of magical power, Wendy is able to cast and perform fully advanced Dragon Slayer spells without tiring, making her an extremely deadly opponent. '''Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes air. A type of Magic which grants the user various characteristics belonging to a Sky Dragon, allowing them to incorporate the element of air into their body. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is also geared more towards healing and support rather than just offense. The healing power granted by it is extremely high, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real Dragon. Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons,and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore. However, employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for the user, who can’t make use of them in consecutive reprises,nor can the Sky Dragon Slayer use their Magic to heal and restore themselves. In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies' physical prowess. Despite healing and support being its main abilities, this form of Magic, like other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, is said to possess great destructive power, with its offensive spells taking the form of whirlwinds produced by the user. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user of this type of Magic can consume external sources of air (those that are not produced by them) to restore their body and vitality. While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, it should be noted that user of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic are directly affected by the air surrounding them, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, they would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, they would become unable to use such Magic as a result. Weapons Air Shatter Cannon (空裂砲 Kūretsu Hō) is a small yet powerful magical item from the world of Edolas, a parallel universe to the likes of Earth Land. The weapon is shaped similar to that of a harmless thermos, with it taking the form of a plain blue tube with a cap on the top. However, the user is able to open up the cap on the top of the cannon to summon forth a powerful tornado that plows down almost anything in it's path. This weapon can be wielded in different ways, each producing a different Wind Magic "spell". If the situation is dire, the user can twist the two seperate parts of the cannon apart, and the user will then have 5 seconds to flee before the cannon self-destructs, in a extremely powerful blast of wind able to tear down stone walls.